thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hocus Pocus
Loveolas sings about magic and love in a way that Bitch Puddin' would. Lyrics 1: There's only two types of bitches in the world The ones that inflict pain, and the ones that deserve Well I am not a get-down-and-blow kind of Kahn Don't like the swap meet, I'm too unique Pre-Chorus: I am the love-bringer You might get shot (might get shot) I'm like an ass-cracker I make it hurt When you get on a pole Bridge: You'll feel the love potion moving through your veins (rah, rah, rah) Spotlight on you and you're ready to take (rah, rah, rah) It like a prostitute, the corner is your stage (rah, rah, rah) Better be ready, he hopes you feel the same Chorus: All eyes on it and don't let love be a bitch It's hocus pocus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When you suck that dick everybody gon' Kik It's hocus pocus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) "Don't stand there watching me, fuck with me" Show him what you gon do Everybody just blow, we can make a hoe floor It's hocus pocus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) 2: There's only two types of hoes out there Ones that can fuck with me, and the ones that don't dare So bitches I hope that y'all skanks ain't scared That one's a tight bitch, so beware Pre-Chorus: I am the love-bringer You might get shot (might get shot) I'm like an ass-cracker I make it hurt When you get on a pole Bridge: You'll feel the love potion moving through your veins (rah, rah, rah) Spotlight on you and you're ready to take (rah, rah, rah) It like a prostitute, the corner is your stage (rah, rah, rah) Better be ready, he hopes you feel the same Chorus: All eyes on it and don't let love be a bitch It's hocus pocus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When you suck that dick everybody gon' Kik It's hocus pocus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) "Don't stand there watching me, fuck with me" Show him what you gon do Everybody just blow, we can make a hoe floor It's hocus pocus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) Hook: Let's blow...(ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Let me see what you gon do...(ah, ah, ahaha-hah) I'm running this bitch (It's hocus pocus) Yeah, it's what? (It's hocus pocus) Chorus: All eyes on it and don't let love be a bitch It's hocus pocus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When you suck that dick everybody gon' Kik It's hocus pocus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) "Don't stand there watching me, fuck with me" Show him what you gon do Everybody just blow, we can make a hoe floor All eyes on it and don't let love be a bitch It's hocus pocus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When you suck that dick everybody gon' Kik It's hocus pocus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) "Don't stand there watching me, fuck with me" Show him what you gon do Everybody just blow, we can make a hoe floor It's hocus pocus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Trivia * When Loveolas says, "The ones that inflict pain, and the ones that deserve", he's referencing Ro Ro and Jamal because Jamal claimed that Ro Ro deserves pain. * When Loveolas says, "You might get shot", he doesn't mean by a gun, he means by one of his love arrows. * The B. Brothers have been saying "Rah" ever since "Damn Romance".